Queen Sansa Stark
Sansa Stark was born the second child and first daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully at Winterfell in 285 AC. She grew in a protected home with no difficulties, after her fathers execution in King's Landing, Sansa was a captive of House Lannister for years before earning her position as queen of the North in 305 AC. She grew up with one sister and four brothers, Arya, Robb, Jon Snow, Brandon and Rickon. She received one of the direwolf pups found on the kingsroad by the Starks. She named hers Lady. She is married to King Consort Brandon Tallhart and has three sons, Eddard, Robb and Rickon. Life Early Life Born at Winterfell in 285 AC to well positioned parents, Sansa grew up never having to worry about anything, and fell in love with tales of brave knights saving princesses from high towers. She was educated by Septa Mordane, a woman brought from the south by her mother to teach her daughters how to act like proper southern ladies. Sansa took these lessons to heart, while her younger sister Arya did not. The two often quarreled and even fought at times. When Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone escorted his son Ser Waymar Royce to Castle Black, they stopped at Winterfell. War Of The Five Kings Sansa went with her father and sister to King's Landing in 298 AC after her father had been named the new hand of the king, as she was set to marry the heir of the throne, Prince Joffrey Baratheon. After her fathers execution, Sansa was held at the capital as a prisoner for years and was even forced to marry Tyrion Lannister after her betrothal to King Joffrey was broken, though the marriage was never consummated. When the king was poisoned at his own wedding in 300 AC, Sansa escaped the city with help provided by Petyr Baelish. She then traveled to the Vale, where she met with her cousin, Lord Robin Arryn. After the death of her aunt Lysa Tully at the hands of Baelish, Sansa was forced by Petyr to marry the son of the warden of the North, Ramsay Bolton. She escaped Winterfell and her sadistic husband with the aid of Theon Greyjoy and managed to get herself to Castle Black where she reunited with her half-brother, Jon Snow. Together, they amassed an army of northman and reclaimed the North for House Stark by defeating Ramsay at the Battle of the bastards. Sansa was made acting regent of the North when her half-brother and new king in the North, Jon Snow traveled to Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys Targaryen. She was present for the Battle of Winterfell when the forces of the living defeated the White walkers. During the great council of 305 AC, her brother Brandon was named the new king of Westeros. Sansa, as the new warden of the North after the exile of Jon Snow to the Night's Watch, only accepted this after making the demand that the North would become independent with her as it queen. She was crowned as queen in the North later that year at Winterfell. Recent History She married Brandon Tallhart in 308 AC. Her first child Eddard was born in 310 AC. After finishing work on rebuilding the ancient seat of the now extinct House Umber Last Hearth, she gave the castle to her second son, Prince Rickon Stark. In 316 AC Sansa had a falling out with her brother Brandon for an unknown reason. She came to King's Landing for the great tourney held after defeating the Free cities in the Trader's war, where she was crowned as the queen of love and beauty by the winner, Lord Martyn Baratheon.